Girls' Generation
Profile *'Group name:' 소녀시대 / Girls' Generation *'Also known as:' SNSD, SoShi, GG *'Talent agency:' SM Entertainment Members *Kim Tae Yeon *Sunny *Tiffany *Kim Hyo Yeon *Kwon Yoo Ri *Choi Soo Young *Im Yoon Ah *Seo Hyun Former Members *Jessica Jung, left Sept 2014 TV Shows *Unstoppable Marriage (KBS2, 2008) TV Show Theme Songs *''All With You'' by Kim Tae Yeon - Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST (2016) *''Only One'' by Tiffany - Blood OST (2015) *''Wind Flower'' by Choi Soo Young - The Spring Day of My Life OST (2014) *''Love, That One Word'' by Kim Tae Yeon - You're All Surrounded OST (2014) *''That One Person is You'' by Jessica Jung - Dating Agency; Cyrano OST (2013) *''The Second Drawer'' by Sunny - The Queen's Classroom OST (2013) *''One Step'' by Tiffany - All About My Romance OST (2013) *''And One'' by Kim Tae Yeon - That Winter, the Wind Blows OST (2013 *''The Heart's Way'' by Jessica Jung - The King's Dream OST (2012 *''Closer'' by Kim Tae Yeon - To the Beautiful You OST (2012) *''To the Beautiful You'' by Tiffany & Jo Kyu Hyun of Super Junior - To the Beautiful You OST (2012) *''It's Me'' by Sunny & Luna of f(x) - To the Beautiful You OST (2012) *''I'll Be Waiting'' by Seo Hyun - Fashion King OST (2012) *''Because It's You'' by Tiffany - Love Rain OST (2012) *''Missing You Like Crazy'' by Kim Tae Yeon - The King 2 Hearts OST (2012) *''Perhaps'' by Jessica Jung & Kim Jin Pyo (김진표) - Wild Romance OST (2012) *''Because Tears Are Overflowing'' by Jessica Jung - Romance Town OST (2011) *''Journey'' by Seo Hyun & TVXQ - Paradise Ranch OST (2011) *''I Love You'' by Kim Tae Yeon - Athena: Goddess of War OST (2010) *''It's Okay Even If it Hurts'' by Seo Hyun - Kim Soo Ro OST (2010) *''You're a Doll'' by Sunny - Oh! My Lady OST (2010) *''I Want to Dream With You Forever'' - Pasta OST (2010) *''It's Love'' by Kim Tae Yeon & Sunny - Heading to the Ground OST (2009) *''Motion'' by Kim Tae Yeon, Jessica Jung, Sunny, Tiffany, and Seo Hyun - Heading to the Ground OST (2009) *''I'm Alone'' by Tiffany - Ja Myung Go OST (2009) *''Can You Hear Me...?'' by Kim Tae Yeon - Beethoven Virus OST (2008) *''사랑은 선율을 타고 (Day By Day)'' by Kim Tae Yeon, Jessica Jung, Seo Hyun, Sunny, and Tiffany - Beethoven Virus OST (2008) *''You Don't Know Love'' by Sunny - Working Mom OST (2008) *''Ggok!'' by Choi Soo Young & Kwon Yoo Ri - Working Mom OST (2008) *''If'' by Kim Tae Yeon - Hong Gil Dong OST (2008) *''The Little Boat'' by Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Tiffany, & Seo Hyun - Hong Gil Dong OST (2008) *''Touch the Sky'' by Taeyeon, Jessica, Sunny, Tiffany, & Seo Hyun - Thirty Thousand Miles in Search of My Son OST (2007) External Links *Profile (Daum) *Profile (Naver) *English Wikipedia Category:K-Pop Group